The present invention relates to a motor vehicle muffler and, more particularly, to such a motor vehicle muffler, which comprises a casing stuffed with a stuffing sponge material, and a muffler loop installed in the casing and adapted to soften sound from waste gas passing through, the muffler loop being formed of crossed muffler tubes, and connecting tubes that connect the crossed muffler tubes in series.
A regular motor vehicle muffler, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a cylindrical casing, a first muffler tube connected between the front and rear ends of the casing for input of waste gas, a second muffler tube connected between the front and rear ends of the casing in parallel to the first muffler tube for output of waste gas, and a connecting tube suspended outside the casing to connect the first muffler tube and the second muffler tube in parallel. The muffler tubes each have a plurality of muffling holes arranged around the periphery. This structure of motor vehicle muffler is still not satisfactory in function. When waste gas escapes out of the muffling holes of the muffler tubes, the currents of waste gas from the first muffler tube may conflict with the currents of waste gas from the second muffler tube, causing an unstable sound frequency or resonance.
The invention has been accomplished to provide a motor vehicle muffler, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle muffler, which effectively soften sound. It is another object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle muffler, which greatly improves the combustion efficiency of the motor vehicle and, reduces the amount of incomplete combustion gas. According to the present invention, the motor vehicle muffler comprises a casing stuffed with a stuffing sponge material, and a muffler loop installed in the casing and adapted to soften sound from waste gas passing through. The muffler loop is comprised of three muffler tubes connected between front and rear sidewalls of the casing at different elevations and crossed by one another at the same point, and connecting tubes suspended outside the casing and connecting the crossed muffler tubes in series.